Vas a querer volver
by Bita De Chiba
Summary: Se te olvido que siempre me juraste estar conmigo... No estuviste cuando me lastimaron y destrozaron el alma, no, simplemente no te importó, pero pagaras... ¿te burlaste de mi? Ahora sabras quién es SERENA TSUKINO.


**Vas a querer volver.**

**Prologo.**

Deslizó la punta de sus dedos por la ventana empapada debido a la lluvia. Sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla, pero la quitó de inmediato, no podia darse ese lujo.

Apartó la mirada de la ventana sólo para mirarse al espejo, no le gustaba lo que vía, no era ella, pero paso por muchas cosas que la obligaron a convertirse en esa mujer, una mujer fría, que al mirarla a los ojos no veras nada mas que el vacío de su alama.

Deslizó la mano por su vestido negro, un vestido diseñado para aquél día, sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente, sus ojos ardían, pero no. No se mostraría frágil.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, dejando entrar a quien quiera que sea que estuviera tras la puerta.

— Señorita— la llamo un hombre algo mayor— el coche la espera para llevarla al cementerio— la bella mujer volteó a mirarlo y solo asintió.

— La pequeña dama la espera en el salón.

— Esta bien Kelvin, gracias

— Con su permiso, señorita— dijo antes de dejarla sola nuevamente.

Dio un largo suspiro, llego la hora... Se dijo así misma.

— Llego el momento de despedirse...

Dio una última mirada al gran espejo y luego salió de su habitación.

Cuando llego al gran salón, su mirada se dirigió a una pequeña de no mas de tres años, que la esperaba en uno de los sofás, estaba abrazada a su muñeca de porcelana, el negro no era lo suyo, mucho menos para una niña pequeña.

Camino hasta ella y se inclinó para besar sus cabellos, se incorporó y luego estiró su mano, la pequeña no dudo ni un solo segundo en tomarla.

Juntas caminaron hasta la salida, donde las esperaba kelvin, quien las cubrio con un paraguas hasta llegar al coche donde el chófer que ya la esperaba con la puerta habierta. Tomó a la niña en brazos y entro en el.

Una hora.

Una hora llevaba hablando el sacerdote, le dolía en el alma su pérdida, la extrañaría mucho, ya que sin ella no hubiera llegado a donde esta ahora.

Cuando todo acabó y las personas comenzaban a marcharse no sin antes darle el pésame, llamo a la niñera.

— Diana— le hablo a la joven que estaba a su lado— por favor lleva a la niña al coche yo voy enseguida, solo... Quiero un momento a solas, quiero despedirme.

— Si, señorita— la joven no dudo en cargar a la niña y caminar con ella hasta el coche siendo cubierta por un paraguas que cargaba uno de los guardaespaldas.

Se quedó de píes mirando el ataúd cubierto por la lluvia, no le importó mojarse, a pasado por cosas peores.

Deslizó su mano por la madera, madera que la separaba de la persona que tanto quiso, que le demostró el verdadero amor de una madre.

— No puedo creer que me hayas dejado sola...— ahogó un sollozo y con todas las fuerzas de su voluntad trato de no llorar— pero te juro... Te juro que cumpliré con lo que te prometí, me vengare... hare pagar cada una de mis lágrimas, te juro... Mi querida Luna... Que haré pagar la muerte de mi...— no pudo continuar por que la fuerza que le quedaba la abandonó y rompió a llorar, mezclando así sus lágrimas con las gotas de lluvia— estoy lista... Pasado mañana conocerán quién es Serena Tsukino, ese día lamentarán a verme conocido.

En ese momento era cubierta por un paraguas. Giro para ver a aquélla persona y con mucha dificultad le sonrió.

— Todo esta listo, amiga— hablo una morena— todo saldrá bien...

— Lo se Rei... A llegado la hora...

— Si amiga, a llegado...

Volvió la mirada al ataúd y se inclinó para depositar un beso en el.

— Descansa en paz, Luna.

Se giro sobre sus talones en dirección al coche, siendo seguida por su mejor amiga.

Antes de subir al coche, sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

— Hola, soy yo... Si, mantén todo listo... Pasado mañana partiremos, si... Lo se... No sabes la sorpresa que se llevarán... Esta bien, adiós— dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

— Todo bien— pregunto Rei

—si, sera un exelente regalo de cumpleaños...— entonces una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa tan fría que es capas de erizar toda tu piel.

_**Hay una frase que dice...**_

_**El mal es vulgar y siempre humano, duerme en nuetra cama y come en nuetra mesa...**_


End file.
